O tempo passa, mas as lembranças ficam
by Raynara
Summary: Após 30 anos, Barnaby Colleman, ex-namorado de Sara Sidle, a encontra e tenta a todo custo reconquistá-la. Tendo seu amor não correspondido, Barnaby é levado a tomar atitudes drásticas que poderão causar grande sofrimento a Gilbert Grissom, chefe e supervisor de Sara, mas que é perdidamente apaixonado pela morena. Mas então, o que acontecerá a Sara?


**"O tempo passa, mas as lembranças ficam."**

**Autora: Raynara Marinho**

**Título: "O tempo passa, mas as lembranças ficam."**

**Gênero: Romance Policial e Investigação Criminal**

**Gênero: GSR**

**Classificação: +10**

**Sinopse: Após 30 anos, Barnaby Colleman, ex-namorado de Sara Sidle, a encontra e tenta a todo custo reconquistá-la. Tendo seu amor não correspondido, Barnaby é levado a tomar atitudes drásticas que poderão causar grande sofrimento a Gilbert Grissom, chefe e supervisor de Sara, mas que é perdidamente apaixonado pela morena. **

**Mas então, o que acontecerá a Sara?**

**Capítulo 01- De encontro ao passado**

**Em uma de suas raras visitas ao supermercado, a bela jovem deparou-se com um rapaz alto, tipo 1,90m, esbelto, cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de mel, pele alva como a neve, um corpo musculoso e escultural, como aqueles artistas de cinema.**

**Será que é?! NÃO! **

**Pensava a jovem.**

**Resolveu seguir adiante já que não tinha certeza de nada.**

**BC- Sara!**

**O rapaz gritou tão alto que desviou a atenção de todos ali.**

**Timidamente, Sara foi em sua direção sem muito saber o que dizer.**

**SS-Barnaby?**

**BC-Sim, sou eu.**

**SS-Ual! Você tá em forma hein...**

**BC- E você está mais linda que nunca!**

**Sara avermelhou-se, ficando ainda mais tímida.**

**SS-O que faz aqui?**

**BC-Estou trabalhando como gerente de uma boate aqui perto. E você?**

**SS-Trabalho como perita criminal no CSI.**

**BC-Ual! Você nunca desiste do que quer!**

**SS- Mas nem sempre consigo tudo o que quero.**

**Lembrou-se de seu supervisor.**

**BC-E como você está em relação ao amor?**

**SS- Ah... Deixando a vida me levar...**

**BC- E será que teria lugar para um antigo amor em seu coração...?**

**SS- Ah...É melhor deixar essa conversa pra uma outra hora.**

**BC- Ok, então você aceitaria sair pra jantar comigo? Amanhã à noite, topa?**

**SS-Não sei...Depende de como estiver lá no departamento...**

**BC-Então você me dá seu número e telefone que eu te ligo pra acertarmos tudo.**

**Sara anotou tudo e foi embora, ainda sem acreditar no que acontecera. Afinal, já se faziam 30 anos que não via Barnaby.**

**No dia seguinte, Sara recebeu um telefonema meio que esperado.**

**BC-Alô Sara?**

**SS-Ah, oi Barnaby!**

**BC-Posso confirmar as reservas no restaurante?**

**SS-Não sei...Meu supervisor ainda não me dispensou.**

**BC-Ok, depois eu ligo.**

**Assim que desligou o telefone, um entregador apareceu em sua frente , enquanto Gilbert passava pelos corredores percebendo o movimento.**

**##-Senhorita Sidle?**

**SS-Sim.**

**##-Assine aqui por favor?**

**SS-Claro, obrigada.**

**Sara ainda não acreditava em nada do que estava acontecendo. Agora estava em suas mãos, um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas(As suas prediletas) e uma deliciosa caixa de bombons.**

**GG-Sara?**

**SS-Oi?**

**GG-Você sabe que...**

**SS- Sim sei, não é permitido nada disso aqui. Mas acontece que também fui pega de surpresa.**

**Sara não estava nem um pouco interessada em Barnaby, mas só de ver Grissom daquele jeito todo enciumado...Deu um pequeno sorriso acompanhado por um biquinho "La Sara Sidle", que só ela sabia.**

**Quando menos esperava, um cartão caiu das flores e os dois baixaram-se para pegar.**

**GG- "Te pego às 19:00hs para uma noite incrivelmente perfeita. Beijos de seu eterno amante... Barnaby".**

**O que significa isso Sara?!**

**SS-Han...Eu...Eu nem tinha visto isso aí!-Gaguejava.**

**GG-Então espero que não se importe, mas temos um caso pra resolver. Se tiver sorte, você sai às 21:00hs.**

**SS- Mas... –Tentou hesitar.**

**GG-Seja o que for que tenha pra fazer, desmarque! Você e eu temos um suposto assassinato no Hambret Hotel.**

**SS- Então é possível que eu passe toda a noite aqui! –Bufou.**

**GG-É o nosso trabalho.**

**SS-Vou ligar para o Barnaby.**

**GG-É uma boa idéia. Seu namorado deve saber que você vai passar a noite ao lado de seu chefe... -Foi sarcástico.**

**SS-Ele não é meu namorado, Só meu ex!**

**GG-Ok, avise-o. –Saiu vitorioso.**

**Minutos depois, Sara ligou para Barnaby desmarcando o compromisso.**

**BC- Mas Sara! Esse seu chefe hein...Tá afim de você! Só pode!**

**SS-Afim de mim?! O Grissom nunca se apaixonaria por uma subordinada qualquer. –Pensou alto.**

**BC-O que disse?**

**SS-Nada.**

**BC- Avise-o que já tem compromisso pra amanhã à noite.**

**SS- Mas não é assim...Esse é meu trabalho. Vamos fazer o seguinte...Quando eu tiver tempo livre eu te ligo.**

**BC-Ok.**

**Assim quer terminaram, Gilbert apareceu a chamando para que fossem ao local de mais um crime.**

**Já pela manhã, depois de resolvido o caso, Sara já estava prestes a sair do LAB quando foi surpreendida por um charmoso rapaz que chamava a atenção de todas as jovens ali.**

**SS-Barnaby, o que está fazendo aqui?**

**BC-Imaginei que estivesse saindo agora. E além do mais, não podia deixar seu chefe cantar vitória.**

**SS- Mas ele não gosta de mim! Você não pode aparecer aqui! Regras do LAB... –Dizia enfurecida acalmando-se ao poucos.**

**BC-Desculpe.**

**No momento em que os dois saíam, Gilbert os viu e ficou estático, sem reação. Será que o que estava sentindo era mesmo o que pensava? Não. Grissom era ligado apenas com o trabalho e nada mais.**


End file.
